Sherlock isn't a hero
by Patlamouche
Summary: Moïra attendait John. Elle souffrait et elle découvrit qu'il était déjà rentré, qu'il vivait chez Sherlock Holmes, qu'il risquait sa vie tous les jours. Elle est allée le voir, mais ce n'est pas aussi facile quand on tombe sur Sherlock Holmes. SH
1. Prologue

**Donc depuis que j'ai découvert la série BBC Sherlock, je suis complètement devenue accro. Si c'est également grâce à l'excellente performance de Benedict Cumberbatch et Martin Freeman, je suis aussi tombée amoureuse de l'adaptation du personnage de Sherlock. C'est un psychopathe qui n'en est pas un. Il trouve son bonheur dans les meurtres les plus tordus, les enquêtes les plus dangereuses... mais il est humain malgré tout. Et il est surement plus humain que quiconque parce que tous ses problèmes, ses combats, lui font ressentir des sentiments plus forts que tous ceux que je pourrai éprouver. Il a beau dire qu'il n'a pas de sentiments, Sherlock tient immensément à John. Et cela me plait de penser qu'il était attiré par Irène aussi. Quant à Mycroft, ils sont pareils et ils s'aiment aussi j'en suis sûre.  
****En bref, Sherlock est quelqu'un d'unique. Un génie complètement ignorant. Une personne sur qui je me retournerais immédiatement dans la rue parce qu'il dégage un charisme exceptionnel. Sherlock Holmes est brillant.**

**Après cette petite introduction sur ma nouvelle série préférée: ma fiction. Tous les Sherlockians rêvent de donner des sentiments à Sherlock. Mais pour moi il les a déjà, il attend juste la bonne personne pour les offrir. Alors j'ai décidé de lui donner cette personne.**

**Moïra attendait John depuis ce qu'il lui semblait des siècles. Elle souffrait et s'inquiétait. Et elle a découvert qu'il était déjà rentré, qu'il vivait chez Sherlock Holmes, qu'il risquait sa vie tous les jours. Et elle a eu peur. Et elle n'a pas su résister à ses sentiments. Elle est allé le voir, pour le convaincre d'arrêter toutes ces enquêtes dangereuses, de revenir. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple quand on tombe sur Sherlock Holmes.  
Malgré ce qu'il vous semble, ce sera bien un couple Sherlock/Moïra...  
J'espère que ma nouvelle fiction vous plaira, et surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez c'est très important pour moi !**

_**APRES "A SCANDAL IN BELGRAVIA", Moriarty revient...**_

** Léa.**

* * *

_Suggestion musique : The Miracle de **The Temper Trap**_

* * *

Certaines personnes apparaissent comme des miracles dans la vie des gens à des moments où ils se perdent dans un torrent de malheur qui les emporte. Quand le cerveau refuse de coopérer parce qu'il ne veut plus voir la vérité en face, ces personnes découpent le nuage au couteau pour sortir la victime de l'orage. Ces personnes deviennent soudainement des héros à nos yeux. Sherlock Holmes ne croyait pas aux héros et même s'il y croyait il n'en était pas un. Il ne voulait pas l'être. Parce que comment ne pas s'attacher à un héros ? Sherlock Holmes ne voulait pas qu'on s'attache à lui. Il restait en dehors de toutes ces sottises qu'on appelle sentiments. Il était marié à son travail, cela suffisait.

Des ombres sur les toits de Londres. Des bonds sur les toitures des immeubles. Un courant d'air bouillonnant suivant la trace éloignée d'un meurtrier. Cheminée, il ralentit, il tourne à droite. Le long manteau prévoit, le criminel effectue, le long manteau suit. Ouverture de 3 mètres de large, il veut le tenter mais il hésite. Assez de temps pour le rattraper. Mais où est John ! Trop tard. Il a sauté, il ne faut pas le perdre. Le Génie ne les perd jamais. Pas de rebord, poubelles en bas sur la droite, élan…

« Stop ! »

John se trouve de l'autre côté avec un pistolet braqué sur l'assassin. Toujours en retard, mais toujours à point, le docteur. Un sourire fend le visage de l'homme au manteau.  
_SMS à Lestrade « Attrapé, toit du magasin de musique Rock&Swing, venez maintenant. - SH»_

« Sherlock allait sauter je vous assure ! Je ne sais même pas s'il avait vraiment calculé la distance, il voulait vraiment l'attraper… »  
« Bien sûr que j'avais calculé John, si tu étais arrivé plus tôt je n'aurais pas eu besoin… » répondit le consultant en soupirant.  
« Et si tu arrêtais de m'appeler en plein rendez-vous, je serais là plus tôt. »

Lestrade regarda les deux compères en fronçant les sourcils. Leur équipe était de plus en plus efficace et Holmes paraissait plus en forme que jamais quand il s'agissait de reprendre le Docteur Watson. Si l'inspecteur ne se bougeait pas un peu plus, le détective-consultant deviendrait bientôt indispensable à la police… même s'il l'était déjà en quelque sorte…

« Ok… Euh… » coupa Lestrade, « Et bien merci encore une fois Sherlock… je dois aller... peu importe… » hésita-t-il avant de s'éloigner non sans s'attirer un regard interrogateur des deux hommes.

Une ombre posait elle-même son regard sur la scène. Elle observait silencieusement, étonnée de ne pas se faire repérer malgré tout. On disait qu'il était un génie. Elle regarda Watson et Holmes discuter encore un peu, avant de sortir de son enveloppe d'ombres nocturnes. Elle se dirigea vers les deux hommes, qui ne la regardaient pas… Pas encore. John était là, devant elle, après toutes ces années…

La reconnaitrait-il ?

« John… » dit-elle dans un souffle arrivé à sa proximité.

Le soldat se retourna lentement. Elle savait déjà qu'il l'avait reconnue à sa tête qui s'était légèrement relevée au son de la voix de la jeune femme.  
Elle ne perdit pas son équilibre malgré l'étrange pressentiment qu'elle avait à ces retrouvailles. Elle planta ses pieds dans le sol et ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

« Moïra ? » fit Watson, déstabilisé.

La Moïra en question hocha la tête, avec un léger sourire rassurant. Elle vit du coin des yeux Sherlock froncer des sourcils, interrogateur, mais elle n'avait rien à faire du détective aux yeux de glace. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver John et le sortir de la vie dangereuse dans lequel il était tombé.  
Toute occupée à ses pensées inquiètes qu'elle était, elle fut surprise lorsque le docteur l'attira dans une soudaine étreinte. Elle se laissa faire, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Des souvenirs la submergeaient mais elle était plus inquiète qu'heureuse de revoir le docteur Watson. Elle avait été éloignée lorsqu'il était parti à la guerre, toujours se demandant s'il était mort, mais elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui. Elle l'avait observé de loin lorsqu'il était revenu d'Afghanistan (que c'était pratique un blog !). Jamais elle n'avait osé commenter ses articles, mais il l'inquiétait depuis sa rencontre avec l'unique détective-consultant… Alors elle avait décidé d'intervenir. Pour le sauver. Seulement était-elle consciente que c'était aussi elle qu'elle essayait de sauver ?

"_All these people he involves in his adventures... They're not safe. We're not safe. There are forces out there and they're coming for Sherlock Holmes." _

"_Toutes ces personnes qu'il embarque dans ses aventures… Elles ne sont pas en sécurité. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité. Il y a des forces là dehors, et elles viennent pour Sherlock Holmes. » Dr John Watson's blog._

* * *

**Le blog de John Watson est un vrai blog, _en anglais_… Absolument génial ! Celui de Sherlock et Molly et pleins d'autres liens existent aussi…**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Review ! :D**


	2. Partie 1

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le précédent chapitre ! Je suis contente que l'idée vous plaise et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !_**

**_En passant, je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages de cette histoire excepté Moïra. Sherlock, John et compagnie sont une création BBC... Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà..._**

* * *

_Musique : Give me hope- New Politics_

**_It's so damn hard for me to do things right  
But maybe if you just let me try  
I can make you a believer  
__You keep me hanging on the edge of time_**

**_Give me hope, and give me love  
Give me whatever I want,  
'Cause what I want is someone, like you_**

* * *

C'était absolument ridicule. Refuser de l'accompagner. A cause de cette… femme…  
Sherlock ne savait pas ce qui avait pris John ce matin, mais il était soudain devenu très susceptible. Depuis que cette Moïra avait débarqué la veille, John n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle. Il l'aimait, c'était certain. Bien que Sherlock ne se préoccupe pas des « sentiments », maintenant que ça touchait vraiment son seul ami, il trouvait cela encore plus encombrant.  
Et John avait refusé de quitter l'appartement pour une nouvelle enquête ! Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé ! Tout ça à cause d'une femme ! _Barbant…_

Au 221B Baker Street, pendant ce temps là, une jeune femme se réveillait après la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Quoi ? Non, vous n'allez pas être aussi idiot que Sherlock **_(Oui je l'ai vraiment dit mais Sherlock est un idiot en sentiments…)_** ! Non, la jolie Moïra n'avait pas passé la nuit dans les bras de John Watson, son plus ancien et proche ami. Ils n'avaient, étrangement d'ailleurs, jamais eu ce genre de relation, et ne l'avaient jamais voulu. Ils s'aimaient excessivement -voilà ce qui trompait le grand Sherlock Holmes- mais ils s'aimaient comme des frères, des véritables jumeaux, pas comme des amants.

Attirée par son estomac affamé, la jolie brune se leva du lit que lui avait immédiatement prêté John et, après avoir passé les affaires qu'elle sortit de sa valise, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Son ami était encore assoupi sur le canapé, elle le regarda un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Elle avait toujours trouvé que John avait quelque chose d'apaisant lorsqu'il dormait, comme si rien ne pouvait le perturber, comme un enfant innocent. Mais Moïra n'avait pas vu son frère adoptif faire tous ces cauchemars après la guerre, alors c'est toujours naïvement qu'elle regardait son ami inchangé. Alors qu'adolescente, elle ne cessait de faire des fugues qui finissaient toujours chez John, elle pouvait passer ses nuits à le regarder dormir. Son ronflement léger était devenu le bruit le plus familier du monde pour elle et quelle ne fut pas sa mélancolie à l'entendre à nouveau dans le silence de l'appartement. Elle se dirigeait pour trouver de quoi se nourrir lorsque John se réveilla brusquement, ses yeux se posant immédiatement sur l'intruse.

« John ! C'est pas vrai tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »  
« Désolée Moïra… J'ai pris l'habitude de me réveiller rapidement avec Sherlock faisant on-ne-sait-pas-quoi toujours dans les parages… »  
« Oui, je comprends… » répondit-la jeune femme sincèrement avant de sentir son cœur se serrer.  
Elle sentait que c'était le moment. Elle venait d'arriver mais il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle. Elle ne pouvait pas le garder plus longtemps, et tant pis si ils s'embrouillaient juste après s'être retrouvé. Sa sécurité passait avant tout.

« Justement… A propos de Sherlock Holmes… Je dois avouer que je suis inquiète John… » fit-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de son ami sur le sofa. Il la regarda avec un air perdu. « J'ai lu ton blog. C'est absolument horrible j'espère que tu t'en rends compte ? Depuis que tu l'as rencontré tu as été constamment en danger. Il faut que tu sortes de sa vie. Qu'il sorte de la tienne. John tu… »  
« Que je sorte de sa vie ? Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? J'ai fait la guerre Moïra, comment puis-je être plus en danger qu'en Afghanistan ? »  
"Parce que tu deviens accro John ! Je te connais mieux que quiconque, tu as toujours fait ça. Dès que quelque chose devient récurrent dans ta vie tu deviens accro. Ça te tuera… »  
« C'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu es mal placée pour parler de ça. Étais-tu là quand je suis rentrée ? Tu ne m'as pas vu avant que je rencontre Sherlock. J'étais déjà accro. Pas à Sherlock, au danger, à l'adrénaline. Je faisais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, je ne trouvais pas de but. Sherlock ne me met pas en danger, il m'a sauvé. »  
« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Comment peux-tu être si égoïste ! »

La jeune femme se leva, le ton était monté et elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle savait que ça allait être dur mais pas à ce point.

« Comment ça ? »  
« Il fait souffrir des tas de gens ! Mme Hudson, votre locataire ! Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est en danger elle aussi ? Et tu le défends ! »  
« Des tas de gens ? Et qui fait-il souffrir ! »  
« Moi ! » hurla Moïra, coupant le docteur, des larmes aux yeux. « Il ne me connaît même pas mais il me fait souffrir ! Il me fait souffrir parce qu'il te met en danger tous les jours ! Il te change ! Il t'a enlevé à moi ! Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu reviennes ? Pas une fois tu n'as pensé à venir me voir depuis que tu es rentré ! Je me demandais tous les jours si tu n'étais pas mort, et j'apprends que tu es rentré à Londres ! Je sais que tu vas me dire que tu avais besoin de temps pour te refaire mais moi j'avais besoin de toi ! Emily est morte tu le sais au moins ? »

Et Moïra fondit en larmes, achevant John. Il s'en voulait vraiment. Il n'avait jamais rien dit après tous ces mois passés avec Sherlock mais il s'en était toujours voulu de ne pas aller la voir.  
Sa meilleure-amie pleurait vraiment, mais regardant dans une autre direction. Elle continuait de sangloter.

« J'étais complètement terrifiée. Et tu n'étais pas là John. Alors, je ne sais pas qui est égoïste dans l'histoire, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Pas d'un cadavre. »

Et elle se leva brusquement, prenant son manteau et sortant dans la rue grise et déprimante. Bien sûr comme n'importe qui s'y serait attendu, elle croisa Sherlock dans les escaliers. Sachant pertinemment qu'il avait tout écouté elle ne lui daigna même pas un regard. Bouleversée. C'était la première fois qu'elle se disputait autant avec son « frère », et c'était entièrement la faute de Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Alors ? Vos avis ? J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez alors n'hésitez pas !**

**Comment pensez-vous que les relations vont tourner ? Comment trouvez-vous le personnage de Moïra ? Je veux tout savoir ! XD**

**Encore merci d'avoir lu ! Léa, Sherlocked Forever.**


	3. Partie 2

**_Donc un grand merci aux deux personnes qui ont mis mes histoires dans leurs favoris : MaxxZen et Silly heart  
_****_C'est un grand honneur ! Merci ! :-D_**

**_Je remercie également tous les anonymes qui ont lu !  
Voici donc la suite, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_**

* * *

_Musique : With or without you- U2_

_**With or without you**  
**With or without you**  
**I can't live**  
**With or without you**_

**And you give yourself away**

**My hands are tied**  
**My body bruised, she's got me with**  
**Nothing to win and**  
**Nothing left to lose**

* * *

Plusieurs heures elle erra dans les rues de Londres. Plusieurs heures elle pensa à sa dispute avec John. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle était en colère contre lui et contre ce Sherlock Holmes. John n'avait pas été là quand elle en avait besoin. Il se mettait consciemment en danger sans penser à elle, à Harry à qui il manquait plus que tout également. Elle avait réussi à résister à son absence jusqu'à présent. Mais elle avait toujours su qu'elle craquerait, parce que John était la personne la plus importante de sa vie et il l'avait toujours été… Même s'il semblait l'avoir oubliée. Et Moïra ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir mal.

Parce qu'aimer fait toujours mal…. Et tous ces sentiments finissaient par nous encombrer. Sherlock l'avait toujours dit. Il SE l'était toujours dit. C'était ça son excuse, sa motivation pour ne pas succomber à la pression du monde extérieur. Et il s'en était toujours tenu à ça. Mais pas John, John était humain lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un cerveau entièrement dédié à son travail et maintenant il en subissait les conséquences. Sherlock avait décidé d'attendre avant de lui parler. Il s'était assis dans son fauteuil, son ordinateur enfin… l'ordinateur de John sur les genoux, fixant l'écran en faisant semblant de se concentrer.

Quand le silence fut complet dans l'appartement, Sherlock le brisa de sa voix placide.

« Tu le pensais vraiment ? »  
« Quoi ? » répondit instantanément John  
« Que je t'avais sauvé ? »  
« Ne me le fais pas dire Sherlock… » répondit vaguement le docteur.

Sherlock sourit sincèrement. Il le pensait.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé la voir quand sa sœur est morte ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

John se redressa, étonné.

« Comment sais-tu que… » Mais il abandonna. Bien sûr que Sherlock avait « vu » qu'Emily était la sœur de Moïra.  
« J'avais peur. Elle correspond à une partie tellement éloignée de ma vie. Moïra je veux dire… Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'en ai. Je ne suis plus le même et elle ne le comprend pas. »

Le détective hocha la tête en compréhension bien que son collègue ne le regarde pas. Il hochait la tête, mais il ne comprenait pas. Si John l'avait aimée, et ça se voyait qu'il l'aimait encore, pourquoi n'était-il pas allé lui parler ? Sherlock y serait allé. Enfin… Il n'en avait aucune idée finalement puisqu'il ne pouvait pas aimer… Non, il ne pouvait pas…  
Il redevint silencieux, et se plongea cette fois réellement dans son blog. Barbant, il la trompe, barbant, inutile, son frère, barbant… Aucun message pertinent. Les gens étaient inutiles en ce moment.  
Moïra décida de rentrer à l'appartement quand elle se rendit compte que ses réflexions étaient toujours les mêmes et qu'elle avait fait le tour de son ressentiment.  
Sherlock lisait dans un fauteuil, ses jambes repliées comme s'il s'apprêtait à bondir, John fixait l'écran de son téléphone portable.

« Je m'apprêtais à t'envoyer un message » fit-il alors qu'elle rentrait dans le salon.

Moïra hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle jeta un regard à Sherlock qui n'avait pas bougé et prétendait ne pas les écouter. Mais cela ne prenait pas avec elle. Alors qu'elle commençait à sentir l'inconfortable silence qui s'était installé, elle sentit une masse la heurter. John l'avait encore prise dans ses bras. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer, elle sentait toute la douleur que son frère lui avait fait subir. Elle avait envie de crier, de le frapper aussi. Elle se sentait trahie, c'était un sentiment violent. Pourtant malgré elle, Moïra savait aussi qu'elle allait lui pardonner. Elle l'aimait bien trop. Parfois elle en avait même peur. Qui sait ce que l'amour peut vraiment faire ?

« Pourquoi le haïssez-vous ? » demanda soudainement Sherlock, provoquant l'ébahissement de John qui lâcha la jeune femme.  
« Je… » bredouilla-t-elle « Je ne le hais pas enfin ! »  
« En vérité, j'essaye de comprendre votre relation… La façon dont votre corps s'est raidi et votre léger froncement de sourcil lorsqu'il vous a prise dans ses bras montrent que vous êtes contrariée. Vos poings serrés montrent une colère violente, pourtant mon instinct me dit que vous aimez John plus que tout mais vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble, c'est évident. Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui vous lie… » conclut-t-il.

John et Moïra se regardèrent, stupéfaits. John se demandait pourquoi Sherlock avait tout à coup décidé d'essayer de lire les émotions. Moïra hésita, incertaine de vouloir expliquer l'illogique des sentiments à cet homme qui semblait complètement asocial.

« Hum… Tout d'abord, non nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble, et nous ne le ferons jamais. Nous avons été élevés ensemble, John est comme mon frère. Je ne le hais pas, il m'a blessée. Je lui en veux terriblement oui. » expliqua-t-elle alors que John affichait un air attristé. « Mais je lui pardonnerai… Parce que c'est mon frère et que je l'aime immuablement. Il pourrait me tuer, je l'aimerai toujours. »  
« Certainement pas, vous seriez morte. »

La jeune femme retint un sourire inapproprié. Il était vraiment sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas où vous cachez vos sentiments Monsieur Holmes, mais vous êtes doué. »

Sherlock prit un air confus. Sentiments ? Il ne les cachait pas, il les éloignait.  
Vous connaissez tous cette excuse.

« Bien. Alors tu restes, Moïra ? » demanda John, visiblement inquiet.  
« Oui, bien sûr que je reste. » répondit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant. « Je prendrai le canapé à moins que vous ne préfériez le garder Monsieur Holmes ? » fit-elle avec un air ouvertement narquois.  
« Comment savez-vous que je dors sur le canapé ? Et appelez-moi Sherlock, vous êtes bien trop ironique en prononçant mon nom… » demanda celui-ci prenant son masque froid.  
« Les couvertures… Il est évident que quelqu'un y dort… Et je connais John, _Sherlock_. »

Sherlock lui jeta un regard glacé et glacial. Il tentait de percer son mur de confiance mais Moïra ne l'appréciait pas assez pour le laisser l'atteindre. Il grommela alors qu'elle pouvait le prendre avant de quitter la pièce ridiculement vite, encore drapé de sa fierté légendaire.

* * *

**Merci encore de suivre ma fiction ! **

**Ma citation Sherlocked du jour: All lives end. All hearts are broken. Caring is not an advantage Sherlock. 3**

**Léa who would die for the season 3.**


	4. Partie 3

**Voilà la suite ! Alors... Je sais j'avais dit qu'il devait sortir plus tôt à certains mais j'ai eu quelques problème et j'ai du tout réécrire alors que j'avais plusieurs chapitres d'avance. Donc... L'important, c'est que le chapitre soit là. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et un GRAND MERCI à ceux qui ont commenté le dernier ! Je vais vous répondre bientôt ! Normalement... :)**

* * *

_**J'ai récemment publié le prologue d'une nouvelle fiction sur la série anglaise Merlin ! Si ça intéresse quelqu'un je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis ! :D**_

_**Titre: Lady Elysa**_

_**Résumé: Une perturbation arrive à Camelot, une jeune femme belle et étrange, une revenante en vérité : Lady Elysabeth Orvalua. Elysa pour tous les gens qu'elle respecte un tant soit peu. Elle n'aurait pas du revenir, elle était censée éviter la prophétie. Mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude... Comment cette agréable perturbation va-t-elle changer Arthur et Merlin ? ArthurxOC**_

* * *

_Running up that hill- **Placebo**_

_**If I only could make a deal with God  
**__**Get him to swap our places**_

_**You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder  
There is thunder in our hearts**_

* * *

Légendaires. Les crises d'ennui de Sherlock Holmes étaient légendaires. Elles devaient l'être. Voilà ce que se disait Moïra alors que grognements et soupirs s'élevaient du sofa. Le consultant détective avait passé les derniers jours en pyjama à errer entre sa chambre et le salon, à jouer (ou plutôt à faire grincer…) du violon, et plus important encore sans dire un mot si ce n'est pour se plaindre. Moïra ne s'en plaignait pas, elle. Au contraire ça l'arrangeait car elle avait ainsi l'impression d'avoir John pour elle toute seule. Et comme celui-ci travaillait souvent. Moïra écrivait à nouveau.

Elle avait toujours écrit… Pour toutes les raisons que l'adolescente perturbée qu'elle avait été pouvait trouver. Elle en avait par la suite fait son métier et avait eu la chance de trouver un poste de journaliste. Mais la mort de sa petite sœur avait tout changé et elle avait dû démissionner. Mais à présent le manque d'argent se faisait ressentir et elle devait retrouver un travail. John l'avait orienté vers un quotidien londonien comme il y en a tant d'autres et Moïra n'attendait plus que sa réponse. Alors elle écrivait.

_Unique. Sherlock Holmes est vraiment unique. C'était un vrai personnage qui ne pouvait sortir que des esprits les plus tordus. Tordus, comme le sien. Je n'avais pas cru le blog de John quand je l'avais lu mais maintenant que j'ai le spécimen sous mes yeux je le trouve encore plus pathétique. Il ne comprend rien. Il est terrifié par ses sentiments… Il peut lire les personnes les plus inconnues mais est spectaculairement ignorant. Je me demande ce qu'il a déduit de moi la première fois qu'il m'a rencontrée…_

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement de Baker Street. Moïra vit Sherlock se jeter littéralement sur son portable d'un air désespéré. Il ETAIT désespéré.

« Sherlock Holmes ? Oui… Bien… D'accord… Tout de suite naturellement… Quoi ? … C'est hors de question… Bien mais c'est la première et unique fois Lestrade… »

Holmes raccrocha et Moïra essaya de ne pas lui prêter attention et la redirigea vers ses écrits.

Malgré tout elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsque Sherlock sauta véritablement de joie en s'écriant des choses étranges comme « ENFIN ! » « C'EST NOËL ! »

Le détective alla dans sa chambre en courant et en ressortit habillé moins d'une minute plus tard.

« Vous venez ? » dit-il brusquement à Moïra, surprise. Elle avait déjà pris l'habitude de ne pas essayer de comprendre les comportements étranges du consultant.

« Où ? »

« Scène de crime bien sûr… »

Moïra lui jeta un regard des plus confus et Sherlock soupira longuement.

« Vous êtes une jeune détective qui doit faire ses preuves, un article sur un meurtre particulièrement vicieux et sur l'incapacité de la police londonienne devrait vous aider non ? »

« Oh hum… D'accord… »

Moïra trouvait ça bizarre… Mais elle attrapa son manteau et son sac et suivit le détective qui passait son écharpe autour du coup en descendant les marches deux-à-deux.

Il appela un taxi de la main et celui-ci s'arrêta immédiatement.

Quelque chose tracassait Moïra. Au téléphone Sherlock était passé de excité à intrigué puis il avait parut surpris et enfin agacé. La jeune journaliste pensait que ça la concernait de quelque manière et lui demanda une explication. Sherlock détourna de mauvaise grâce ses yeux qui scannaient la ville pour les poser sur la rousse.

« En effet c'est le détective-inspecteur Lestrade qui a insisté pour avoir la présence d'un journaliste pour soi-disant « redorer le blason de Scotland Yard »… Alors j'ai préféré vous amener vous plutôt qu'avoir à faire à de pathétiques et agaçants fouineurs. »

Moïra ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou vexée…

« Vous êtes dur avec les journalistes… »

« Ils ne font que compliquer mon travail… »

« Hum… et bien merci… » hésita-t-elle finalement.

Sherlock attrapa son regard de ses yeux glacés puis eut une expression étrange et illisible avant de se re-concentrer sur les rues de Londres.

Le taxi les déposa dans un quartier résidentiel calme et en apparence ordinaire. Les apparences. Moïra savait de pas leur faire confiance. Sherlock se fiait à celles qu'il se construisait. Il passa les rubans policiers suivit par Moïra et se dirigea vers la maison devenue scène de crime. Sherlock remarqua vaguement l'absence du Sergent Donovan et d'Anderson ce qui le réjouit… avant de se perdre dans ses déductions.

Traces de pneus dans l'allée, véhicule tout-terrain, parti précipitamment, traces de pas devant la fenêtre, homme, grand et fort, sportif probablement mais pas professionnel. Pas d'empreintes sur la poignée de la porte en revanche, port de gants…

Ils entrèrent et Lestrade leur raconta les faits.

« Laura et Christopher Noox. Un… Un jeune couple récemment marié disparu depuis… Ils n'ont pas donné de signe de vie et… hum… depuis 5 jours et… la voisine est venue voir et elle a… et bien elle a trouvé les corps donc… Hum… Elle a appelé la police… »

Greg Lestrade était perturbé. Moïra aussi pouvait le sentir.

« Qu'avait encore fait Lestrade ? » demanda Sherlock d'un ton agacé.

« Je ne vous ai pas tout dit au téléphone Sherlock… Regardez par vous-même… » fit-il en désignant une pièce sur la droite vers laquelle le détective se tourna avidement.

Le salon. Une grande pièce avec des baies-vitrées et des rideaux. Une télévision qui montrait que le couple était aisé, mais aussi cultivé d'après leur imposante bibliothèque. Toute la pièce était dans les tons jaunes et oranges et les corps étaient comme une grande tache d'encre sur une feuille. Laura Noox était allongée sur le canapé, ses yeux ouverts reflétant sa souffrance, son époux était lui allongé face contre terre. Très vite Moïra voulut détourner ses yeux mais autre chose les attira. Sur le mur jaune se détachait une morbide inscription. Des mots saignaient sur le mur. L'effet fit frissonner la jolie journaliste.

Le message avait été gravé sur le mur puis repassé avec du sang ce qui donnait une impression plus que réelle.

« En es-tu capable ? La partie commence SH. »

Sherlock voyait ces mots envahir son esprit. Comme un virus. Des images lui revenaient, des souvenirs et des idées. Un nom flottait… Moriarty.

Le détective s'avança d'un pas rapide et Moïra le regardait curieusement.

« L'inscription a été faite au burin. Gaucher, un homme. »

« Ce sont les outils de Christopher Noox. Ils ont été retrouvés dans l'évier de la cuisine. »

« Il n'a pas pris la peine de cacher les preuves… » remarqua Sherlock en tournant lentement sur lui-même. Ses yeux paraissaient perdus dans le vide mais des centaines de réflexions parcouraient ses neurones.

« Alors c'est _lui_ le meurtrier ? » demanda Lestrade

« Bien sûr que non, le message a clairement été placé là après le meurtre avec pour but d'attirer l'attention Ouvrez les yeux Lestrade ! » répliqua froidement Sherlock.

Moïra quant à elle n'avait aucune idée de qui les deux hommes parlaient et bien que quelque chose était clair elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi…

« Sherlock… » hésita-t-elle « Ce message, il vous est destiné n'est-ce pas ? »

Soudain le détective claqua les fouets glacés de ses orbites sur la jeune femme. Il s'en approcha rapidement et dit presque dans un murmure :

« Vous. Vous êtes intelligente que voyez-vous ? »

Bien sûr la jeune rousse était décontenancée. Sur qui Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas cet effet ? Mais elle essaya de réfléchir…

« La… Laura est allongée sur le canapé d'une façon qui… On dirait qu'elle y était assise, mais son époux est à terre donc… il s'est levé ? S'il n'y a pas eu effraction on pourrait dire qu'ils… » hésita-t-elle.

Un éclair se refléta dans les miroirs de l'âme du détective. Il sourit satisfait et continua pour la journaliste.

« Cela veut dire qu'ils connaissaient le coupable oui. Pas quelqu'un de très proche ils étaient autour du canapé, très solennel. Peut-être une connaissance, quelqu'un perdu de vue… »

Toujours bourdonnant d'énergie, Sherlock se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

« Ici. » dit-il en pointant un cadre. « La photo a été coupée. Non, attendez ! Elle est pliée… » Sherlock la prit et la sortit de son cadre doré avant de l'examiner. Il marmonnait toujours « Mis à distance mais une forte relation… Moïra cet homme ne vous dit-il pas quelque chose ? »

Il tendit l'image à la jeune femme. Elle représentait le couple légèrement plus jeune, souriant en compagnie d'un autre homme.

« Oui, en effet qui est-ce ? »

Lestrade examina la photo et pour une fois fit preuve d'intelligence et reconnut l'homme. **(Non là je suis juste méchante désolée Greg Chéri…)**. Mais pour sa grande malchance Sherlock Holmes était là et ne lui donnait aucune chance.

« Tom Mauriac. Le tueur d'étudiante… Il y a déjà quelques années un tueur s'en prenait aux étudiantes de l'université de Londres. Des meurtres violents au couteau et sans aucun mobile… Le tueur que voici a finalement été attrapé par la police qui a pour une fois bien fait son travail… Le coupable a fait de la prison mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait été relâché récemment ? Pas très prudent si vous voulez mon avis. Tom Mauriac avait une relation avec la victime… La femme, pas l'autre… Quand ils ont découvert les faits ils l'ont laissé pourrir en prison et ont continué leur petite vie de couple monotone. Les deux victimes ont été égorgées par quelqu'un qui savait utiliser un couteau, on peut le voir aux coupures nettes et précises. Conclusion, quand il est sorti de prison la première chose que Mauriac a fait ? Se venger de ceux qui l'avaient laissé tomber. Trouvez-le, arrêtez-le. Fin de l'histoire, une affaire plutôt simple… »

Et sur ce, Sherlock Holmes se dirigea vers la sortie. Plutôt simple… Non attendez… Trop simple…

« Trop simple ! » ajouta Moïra faisant écho aux pensées du détective.

« Il ne voulait pas seulement que je résolve l'affaire. C'était pour m'attirer. Il veut que je le retrouve. C'est un jeu, un poker. Mais je ne peux pas jouer si je n'ai pas les cartes. »

« _Il_ a laissé des indices. » raisonna la journaliste. Sherlock était intérieurement satisfait que la jeune femme comprenne aussi vite, il ne perdit pas de temps et fonça à l'extérieur manquant de renverser un John déboussolé qui venait d'arriver. Tout le monde le suivit tandis que le détective donnait ses… et bien ses ordres à Lestrade.

« Envoyez-moi tous les indices à Baker Street. Et juste pour être sûr que votre… _équipe_ n'oublie rien cela inclus les traces de pas et de roues, les outils trouvés dans l'évier et toutes les photos que vos _officiers incompétents_ jugeront bon de prendre. »

Et sur ces indications légèrement ironiques et le détective se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le taxi qui attendait toujours. Moïra s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Une minute… Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous rentrée sur la scène de crime ? » demanda suspicieusement Greg Lestrade.

Sherlock fit immédiatement demi-tour en soupirant profondément.

« Bon sang… Elle est avec moi Lestrade. Vous vouliez une journaliste oui ? » fit-il de son ton exaspéré.

« Oh… Quel journal ? »

« Le Quotidien du London Bridge… » mentit-elle en provoquant des haussements de sourcils chez les deux collègues de Baker Street.

« Vous allez faire un article sur l'efficacité de la police londonienne c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui… ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. » conclut-elle avant de s'éloigner. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à mentir plus.

Ce n'était pas avec un article aussi ennuyeux que Moïra allez se faire engager. Elle avait une autre idée, les lecteurs allaient l'adorer et… Oh ça n'allait pas _lui_ plaire, et ça la réjouissait.

« Vous n'allez pas faire cet article. » dit distraitement Sherlock regardant par la fenêtre du taxi.

Moïra sourit. Elle se demandait combien de temps il allait mettre avant de lui montrer qu'il avait comprit.

« En effet. » confirma-t-elle bien que ce ne soit pas une question…

« Sur quoi allez-vous le rédiger alors ? »

Et bien ça, c'était une surprise… Sherlock Holmes n'avait PAS comprit !

« Sur vous bien sûr ! » annonça-t-elle étonnée.

Le détective se tourna d'un seul coup vers elle.

« Vous n'en ferez rien… »

« Et bien je ne citerai aucun nom dans ce cas… Mais je le ferai. »

On aurait pu entendre une mouche mourir tellement la tension était épaisse dans le taxi londonien. Moïra était déterminée, mais Sherlock aussi. Il avait sentit John retenir son souffle à ses côtés et pour la première fois, Sherlock Holmes ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait de la journaliste. Après un dernier regard rempli de menaces, il se détourna en respirant profondément pour contenir les remarques cinglantes qui le pressaient. Il était un détective consultant, il avait besoin de discrétion pas de publicité ! Non. Il devait se concentrer pour retrouver Moriarty, son travail était tout ce qui importait… Mais au fond, Sherlock avait comprit qu'il allait devoir se trainer la journaliste dans toutes ses enquêtes… Et il ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne chose.

* * *

**J'attend vos avis avec plus qu'impatience ! C'est ce qui me fait continuer bien que je doive tout refaire ! (Au passage je ne suis pas satisfaite de la ré-écriture que j'ai faite de ce chapitre, je le préférai avant mais bon...)**

**- Bises, Léa.**


End file.
